Fates Curse
by Libby8980
Summary: (Sequel to The Adventures Mist) h thought he would never have to face so much pain at one time again, but when the car speeds by, and he ends up sitting next to his unconciosus Aunt in a hospital room, Mist can't help but fell responsible, even if a barrier was holding her back. "H-how do you understand?" She smiles sadly. "Let's just say I lost everything more than once"char death


**Hi! Had to do this soooo badly... Watched the movie, its awesome! THEIR WILL BE SOOOO MANY SPOILERS FOR THE ADVENTURES OF MIST AND BIG HERO 6! It will be kinda confusing if you don't read/ watch both of these. WHO WAS HAPPY THEY PUT IMMORTALS IN IT!(raise hand high)2 One character death! So sorry, I just got the thought, and then this came to me... But its only one character death. I might do a one shot of a dream Link has... HOLY CRAP STORY IDEA! YESH!**

**I do not own LOZ or Big Hero 6. If I did, HIRO WOULD HAVE A LOVE INTEREST! Watch broken angel, Jude and **

**Icy Heartfillia. The song is perfect, and it's kinda sad.**

**Mist's saying of the story! (I need to start doing this) **

**-pain gives endurance. Endurance gives strength. True stength is from enduring pain, not fighting.-**

**Chapter 1- Liz and butterflies to annoying Navi**

**Hiro's POV**

I was too quick to do anything. It started out as a regular day. Aunt Cass was dragging me shopping thing I know a car speeds toward us I'm thrown to the side. I stare at where I stood seconds before.

All I saw was Aunt Cass and red. Lots and lots of red. The man in the car cursed and sped away, narrowly hitting her again.

"AUNT CASS!"

I couldn't remember the rest. It was too much of a blur. Something happened that got me in a hospital room next to my Aunt, who was on the brink of death.

_What am I going to do without you?_

**Mist's POV**

He moved like a zombie. His eyes were clouded. And I couldn't do anything! He's standing next to his near-death Aunt, but I can't even use my magic... I punch the barrier in front of me with force. "Damnit, why won't it BREAK!" Hiro turns around quickly.

Crap. Forgot the silent spell. Whoopsey... Before he could do anything, doctors rush in.

"What was that?" One doctor asks. Hiro just shrugs. I frown and punch the barrier again.

"Ow..." I rub my poor fist. I robot gets out of this red thing and walks up to me.

_Oh, so this is the robot that can scan Liz told me about. Time to run!_ I run toward the door. There's a barrier. _Crap! I'm trapped! So nice, fate, so nice. _

**"**Hi." The robot waves. "I am Baymax, your healthcare companion. On a rate of one to ten, how my how much does the pain hurt?" I scowl but don't respond. "Scanning. Scanning complete." Hiro looks at Baymax, confused.

"Baymax, what's going on?"

_Crap crap crap crap crap.._ "She seems to have no physical pain, but her heartbeat is fast."

"Who are you to say, damn robot!" I say before I quickly clamp my mouth shut. The robot ignores me and continues.

" she also has reactants in her body that shows she's in mental pain from-"

"SHUT UP! what's in my brain is mine to tell! So just shut up!" Somewhere in my outburst, the invisibility spell I casted turned off, revealing me to them. They look at me in suprise, but I ignore them. I turn to my head to his aunt. _Maybe..._ I try to cast a spell to somewhere into the room beyond the barrier. It bounces back and hits me in the eye. I howl in pain and clutch my eye. _I can't save her._ The truth hit me hard.

_I..._

_I can't save her..._

_The one person I have a chance to save in my life... _

_And I can't do it... _

"I'm so sorry... " I wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but I couldn't exit the barrier. I fall to my knees, seeing the boy staring at me in shock, making me wonder if I voiced my thoughts. My hands turn into fists and I turn invisible.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_... Silence._

Hiro stares at his aunt with a sad look.

_Its all my fault._

Doctors rush in, but she's already gone. One by one, the doctors pat his back and leave, until he and his robot are the only ones left.

_If only I could've done something..._

I get up and the barrier is gone, encouraging me to comfort him.. I hug the kid by his back feeling my hands get wet.

"W-who are y-you?" He says through he tears. I pat his head.

I'm Mist. Ever since I saw you overcome your sadness about your brother, I watched over you knowing you might not hold up after another accident. I could've helped your aunt, but that barrier that I was pounding on wouldn't dissapear." My words came out like venom at the end. "I thought you might need an an adult to take you in." I rub his back as his crying turns to sniffles.

"why are you doing this?" I laugh softly and stop rubbing his back and turn to look him eye to eye.

"Because I understand how you feel." He stares at me.

"How?" I smile sadly.

"Let's just say I lost everything more that once." I hug him tightly before he could see my tears. I get up and take his hand. " come on. I want to met your friends, and my friends want to meet you guys."

When I enter the room, I see a geek den. Liz and her brother would love this.

"This is my... Distant cousin. She came to take care of me. This is Honey Lemon," he points to a girl that looks sweet and kind, like honey. "Wasabi," I laugh at his name as he says hi. "GoGo," It was a girl that I had a feeling was emo.

"I see competition! You have interesting friends, kid! Who's the guy in the back?" I say, pointing to a guy chilling in a chair.

"Fred. He's the mascot and person who comes up with the names." I nod and look at his friends.

"Mist, nice to meet-"

"LOOK MIST-SEMPAI! IM FLYING! I LOVE THIS PLACEEEE!?" I look in the air in horror to see Liz with flying boots on.

"LIZ! get down from there!" I scream. "What if its almost out of batteries?" She pales, then smiles.

"Do I care? NOPE! WEEEEEEEEE" she starts spinning in circles. I smile and laugh.

" I always wonder how she gets her energy... Well, these are my friends. That's Liz, or the writer, and.. Hey Liz?" I look around for a certain someone.

"yyyeeeeaaaahhhh?" She replies, Still spinning.

"Where's Link?" She stops and pales.

"Liz..." She laughs awkwardly.

"He kinda fell into a lake..." I look in horror at the girl.

"You didn't bother to help him?!" She frowns and looks close to tears.

"There was a butterfly... It was blue... IM SO SORRY MIST-SEMPAI! I DIDNT MEAN TO FORGET LINK-SEMPAI!" Just as she screams, the said green-clad walks it, soaking wet.

"I hate you." Liz sniffles and hugs him.

"I'm sowwy Link-sempai... Their was a butterfly... And it was pretty..." Link and I facepalm.

" sometimes, Liz, I think all that writing has damaged your brain." More sniffles. Liz stops hugging Link and walks up to me in excitement. Or, I thought she did.

"O_O OH MY GOSH ARE THOSE MICROBOTS?! CAN I TRY CAN I CAN I CAN I? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-" Hiro laughs and hands her the control headpiece. "YAY!" She quickly puts it on. "Hmmmmmmm oh! I know!" She closes her eyes. The microbots quickly start forming me doing my annual light preformance. She opens her eyes and looks at her handy work. I clap and pat her back, but she changes it again, to where I had to wear a long, puffy dress, and she laughed at me. I look at her in horror.

"L-liz!" She laughs at me and runs around.

"But your so pretty! Maybe you should wear a dress tomorrow!" I look at her in horror.

" NOOOOO! You know I hate dresses! No way! No way in hell will you get me in a dress!"

Normal POV

While Liz chased Mist with a dress she found, Link Leans against the wall and chuckles.

"Classic Liz and Mist." He walks over to the group that was watching in confusion at the pair. "As you can see, their inseptretable. Sometimes, not in a good way." He chuckles again and Liz tackles Mist and Mist starts tickling her. Honey Lemon smiles.

"Its like mother and daughter. Are they related?" Link laughs out loud but smiles nonetheless.

"Not even close, but I guess it does seem like it. Mist is more of Liz's role model. She looks up to her more then her own mother, and Liz is Mist's second wall. With what Mist's gone through so far, she needs to walks. The smile turns to a frown as memories rush through Link.

" what things?" Link shakes his head and smiles again.

" that's for Mist to tell. For now, wait. she'll open up in time."

-(still normal POV)-

The empty air haunted Liz, she she grabbed her nexus and looked at the songs she could pick. "Hm... I'm not playing a song with no words, and not a sad on like Broken Angel... OH! IM SO BRILLIANT!" She happily picks a song she truly loves. It started with the sound of the people putting in the record. Then it played Immortal by fallout boys. She sang along. **(I would play the song with this, reading what's at the end makes much more sense that way.)**

"They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher of the internal flame

Ill be the guard Dog of all your fever dreams

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glassglass

Oooooooh

I try to picture me without you but I cant!

We- HOLY CRAP INSPARATION!" The song still plays, but Liz hurriedly dashes to her purse, grabs a pencil and notebook, and writes furiously, still singing. Mist runs toward her and looks at the paper.

"LIZ! Your Brilliant! I'll get the supplies!" Mist runs toward her bag. Link comes up behind Liz.

"What is it?" He says, looking at the paper, confused.

"I'll explain when I make it!" She grabs her nexus and puts it on repeat. "Let's do this! Mist! I need that portal starter!" Mist throws it to her and walks over and watches as she looks at her materials. "Perfect. Ready, Mist?" Mist nods and waves over the the group.

"It would be smart to explain." Liz nods and hold up a portal starter.

"This is a portal starter. If you slam it on the ground and Mist stabs it with her sword, it will open a portal leading to another world. That how we got here." The group looks bewildered and shocked.

"Its because of magic, not science. Well, theirs a little science, but... Yeah." Mist says, responding to their shock.

"If I move the glands where Mist's power is and do a few things to the bottom of it, I can throw it on a wall, it'll stick, and start immediately, no sword required!" Link looks at her questionly.

"What if he gets his hands on it?" Liz laughs.

"It will immediately self-distruct if darkness touches it." Link looks at her like she was Albert Einstein.

"Wow. Nice. I didn't know you had a brain." Link says, patting her head.

"I'm in gifted-"

"I know, right? It shocks me?"

" guuuuuuyys! I'm not dumb! I'm insane! Stop mixing it uuuuuup!" Mist laughs and pats her head.

"I know. Let us tease you, kid. We're allowed too." She pouts and tries again and again to create it, failing, just like Hiro's brother. After the 50th try, Mist just couldn't hold it. She laughed.

HARD.

"Your so meeeeaaaannn! I'm trying over here and you LAUGH?! Waaaa- oh, look a butterfly!" She runs away.

"LIZ! GET BACK HERE!" Liz chases a blue butterfly outside, happily laughing. Mist smiles and stares at the sky. Nice and blue. One by one by one, people run outside, so laugh at Mist and Liz, who were chasing the butterfly. When Liz finally finds it, she gasps and laughs.

"LINK! its your favourite person!" Link grunts in surprise and runs up to Liz. Halfway there, he hears,

"HEY! LISTEN!" And shrieks.

"LIZ! WHY ARE YOU ON HER SIDE!" Liz laughs and jumps around excitedly. Mist stares at Liz, then at the ball of light then at Liz.

"If you want to live, then don't let her get near me." Everyone was getting closer to Liz but Mist, and that's when the ball of light sprang up from Liz's hands.

"YOU! MIST! HOW DARE YOY STEAL LINK FROM HIS BETTER CHOICES!" Mist's face was red from anger.

"What do you mean, STEAL?! I didn't do anything like that!" Link disided to go hide behind a tree. It was too embarrassing and he didn't want to get in that mess.

"Yeah you did! He should've picked Saria, or Malon, or even Midna! She would be better! At least she helped him!" Mist fists were preparing for a fight.

"Look, Navi, I couldn't help him! I had nothing to use to help him! Now shut up and return to that hole you call home!"

"Your sassy, obnoxious, loud, mean, and cruel! You are the last person deserving someone as kindhearted as Link!"

"And your one to talk, since you annoyed him his whole adventure!" Link really wanted to dissapear. Everyone was just staring at them, facepalming, and Liz was chanting, "cat fight!"

"At least I HELP HIM!"

"I AM HELPING HIM!"

"More like your pushing him away!" Mist turns to Liz.

"I've had enough of this brat!-"

"I'm not a brat"

"-can I use your emergency pan?" Liz hands her the pan and smiles.

"Have fun." Mist smiles and bangs the pan against Navi, softly, not to kill her, but hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Thank the lord!" Mist screams as Liz laughs and looks at the tree.

"I'm so sorry for Link.. That must of been embarrassing." Everyone nods and sighs in relief. Link pokes his head out from the tree.

"Is she gone?" Everyone laughs and nods. Link comes out of the tree, extremely red, rivialing roses.

"For Links sake, let's not ever mention that. Agreed?" Liz says. Everyone nods and laughs.

**I'm done. TA DA! BEAUTIFUL!**

**Authors favourite moment- either Navi or when I started to cry because I left Link in a lake because I was chasing a butterfly. I'm seriously trying not to laugh.**

**Anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE! Maybe I should make Mist's Dad pop out of nowhere, or explain magic to the six. I VOTE DAD!**

**Mist: I vote never!**

**Mist's dad: you don't like me? (Sniffles)**

**Me: what? No! Your my dad! Your just, well, annoying...**

**MD: (cries in corner) **

**Mist: crap! Dad, I sorry!**

**Me: he he he... Bye! (Hums themes) also, I've been meaning to add that Mist gets songs boys sing (and sometimes girls, depends on how awesome I convince her) and she (and I, sometimes) sing it another version. I might write one or two songs for each chapter I do this, but, this time, probably not. Anyway, this chapter pretty long compared to others! Let's see if Fan fiction will like me!**


End file.
